


I believe that (we) will see a better day

by ComposerEgg



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Listen I'm soft and Jon needs a hug but there's gonna be pain, post episode 160
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/ComposerEgg
Summary: It’s the laugh that does it. Cruel, mirthless, ripped from Jon’s throat. That’s what makes Martin spring into action, as static builds and Jon’s mouth starts to spill, “You who--”A scream.





	I believe that (we) will see a better day

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 3 hours un-beta'd at work!
> 
> I just really wanted Martin to interrupt but Jon to suffer for it

The thunder comes while Martin is taking pictures of some _very_ good cows.

He looks up at the sky, dark grey clouds rolling through the previously-clear blue, and sighs. Slipping his phone back into his pocket, he starts walking to the safe house. No point getting himself caught in the inevitable rain, after all.

The streets are empty as he walks, and that sets his teeth on edge. Without any signs of life, it feels like the fog is rolling back in, ready to cling to his skin. Ready to whisk him away from this world, to let him be forsaken. Lost once again.

He hurries.

Hearing Jon’s voice from the kitchen shakes away the wisps of mist. The warmth of the crackling fire, recorder whirring away. Jon’s monologuing, so deep into the statement, murmurs against the backdrop of thunder. It’s a nice ambience, and it brings a smile to Martin’s face.

That is, until he hears the words being said. The _tone_ Jon is using registering in his head. Bitter and sharp, _lilting_ in places. A stab to his chest, because it sounds like _Jonah_, using Jon’s voice the same way he uses Elias’s.

“_The power of the Ceaseless Watcher flows through you, and the time of our victory is here._”

As dread pools in his stomach, ice in his veins, he focuses in on Jon. Jon, sitting at the table, statement clutched in one hand, shaking like a leaf. The other hand is against his throat, nails digging into his own skin, _clawing_ at himself. Sweat beads on his forehead, and tears roll across his cheeks.

His eyes are glued to the page, almost _glowing_, but there’s a desperation there, Martin knows. Mouth moving against his will, forming shapes and words before he can bite his tongue to hold them back.

It’s the laugh that does it. Cruel, mirthless, ripped from Jon’s throat. _That’s_ what makes Martin spring into action, as static builds and Jon’s mouth starts to spill, “_You who_\--”

A scream.

When the white noise clears from Martin’s vision, tape recorder still screeching, he finds himself holding most of the statement, only the small sliver where Jon had been holding it missing.

He rips it to shreds.

Whatever _ritual_ is written at the end doesn’t matter, not when it was doing _this_.

Not when the shock of losing the statement has left Jon curled up on the floor, spasming like a thousand volts of electricity have hit him. Blood staining his lips. Eyes scrunched tight with tracks of tears and blood making their way down his face, and fingers _tearing_ at his hair. Sharp, short gasps coming from him, as if he’s unable to switch his voice back on. Unable to do more than whimper against the force devouring him in turn.

Martin scoops him up. Pulls him into his arms, and carries him to the bed. He sits, and just… Holds him. Holds Jon’s trembling body. Guides his hands away from his head. Strokes his hair and mumbles soft reassurances, “_It’s okay. It’s okay. You’re okay. I’m here. I’m right here…”_

Time passes.

Jon’s shaking starts to slow. The gasps of pain, the static storm still hitting Martin in the roots of his teeth, start to dissipate. As the heaving calms, it strikes him that the static flowing from Jon’s mouth might’ve been his way of throwing up.

Finally, _finally_, Jon’s eyes blink open, and he looks up at Martin.

“_Hey there_,” he whispers, still petting Jon’s hair. “Are you feeling okay?”

In lieu of speaking, Jon wraps his arms around Martin. Tucks his small body onto his lap, slotted against him and _clinging_. As if Martin were an anchor, a haven of safety in a raging sea.

(For all he knows, that might be true.

Either way, Martin hopes he’s enough to steady him.)

“I _think_,” Jon chokes out, acid on his tongue, but not directed at him. Those burns haven’t been flung at Martin for years, now. “I think-- It might be a-- Good idea. If you were to vet any statements _first_. So this doesn’t happen again.”

Martin laughs, just a little, and Jon _melts_ against him. “Yeah. I think you’re right. I don’t think being compelled to start the apocalypse is very good for your diet.”

“I suspect not.”

The wry, yet grouchy tone gets Martin to smile again.

Jon whines when Martin pulls back, trying to follow him. It’s soft, and _adorable_, and Martin leans back to kiss him on the forehead. “Not leaving, don’t worry. Just grabbing the blankets so we can lay down.”

This calms him, but he doesn’t take his eyes off Martin, and the moment he’s back in bed, pulling the blankets over them, Jon wraps back around him like an octopus.

“I’m here. I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere, I promise. Alright, Jon?”

Jon nods against his chest. He’s still shaking, just a little, but with every stroke of Martin running his hand down his back, or through his hair, some of the tension eases out of his body.

“Get some rest, love,” Martin whispers. “You’re safe here.”

As Jon drifts off, into a fitful sleep no doubt to be wracked by nightmares, Martin makes a silent promise to them both:

Jonah Magnus _does **not**_ get to use Jon’s voice as if it were his own. Not today, not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it pls drop me a comment below, I love feedback!!!
> 
> I might make a ch2 from Jon's perspective, if there's interest in that and if I get my homework done lol
> 
> [For statements about transformative works based on mine and concrit, check out my profile page linked here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/profile)  
(summary: I love it all)


End file.
